wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyric
Jurassic Orochi (ジュラ紀のオロチ, Juraki no Orochi) whose name is Lyric and reputed as Deliora the Hydra (デリオラザハイドラ, Deriora za haidora) is an Orochi and the Ancestor of Fortress Gundam. Appearance Jurassic Orochi is the Giant Snake resembling the Viper with massive size. It has eight dragon-based heads with it's long serpentine necks like tree trunks and Eight Tails with no Horn and no Hair-like Ears on each of it's Heads. It has a mane-like Gundanium Alloy Car-structure body lacking wheels much more albeit with a Long Serpentine appearance. It lacks on eye sights. Jurassic Orochi's Heads resembles the Teeth-like circular heads of Both the Lernaean Hydra and Deliora. Abilities Jurassic Orochi is quite a powerful and durable mammoth beast-like vehicle, capable of running over Rocks without slowing down. It is also very fast despite its size, being able to keep up with Minamoto no Raikō. The Prehistoric Orochi spawns Fire Balls from it's Mouth. Background 'Mythology' 'Creation Arc' 'Early Life' When Raikō was fifteen, mutany within his family broke out against his mother, the leader of the Shinto Clan. His uncle Iroi Shinto disagreed with her ways, and wanted to take an active role in both worlds, the world of normal people and the hidden one of ninja's that existed within it. He wanted to use their ninja abilities to actively help people; while Raikō's mother thought that they should stay in the middle, and only intervene to help keep a natural balance. 4,000 years ago, the leader of the Echidna tribe, Pachacamac, attempted to steal the Emeralds for use against his enemies. Tikal, his daughter, resented this idea, worrying that it would upset Chaos and it would bring wrath to them, but Pachacamac did not want to hear it. His warriors stormed the shrine, where the Emeralds reside. Raikou's Mother gets killed saving her Son. Raiko, in a fit of rage, absorbed the negative power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. As a result, Chaos, enraged by seeing his friends hurt, transformed into a terrifying monster which killed all of them and Chaos avenged Raikou's Mother and his Clan. The only other surviving member of the Shinto family after this incident is Raikou's sister, Raimei, who was only ten at the time. Awoken from sleep, Raimei stumbled upon a destroyed building and the family members survived the attack, and only Raikou standing alive with his sword. Raikou then tells Raimei that he will on a Long journey. Upon his departure the seal separating the demon and human worlds was broken. Kyoto was all but leveled and a wave of demons appeared. Raikou was almost killed by the flood of darkness, but a princess banished to the netherworld saved him and held him in a state between life and death. The princess gave him a new body in exchange for his services. She would allow him to repent for his sins as an assassin by saving the world from the demons unleashed upon it. Raikoh begins his quest to restore the seal and stop the one responsible for its collapse. Lyric has an army of robots programmed to obey his every command and set out to conquer the Renato Clan's Temple. However, just before Lyric could successfully take over, Kikyō summoned the last ounce of her strength and spiritual power to stop Lyric from getting it's hands on Shikon Jewel. However, Kikyō instead shot a sealing arrow at Lyric to pin him to the Spirit Tower where the Orochi remained in slumber for fifty years. 'Jurassic Orochi Chase' Raikou works as a punisher, with his partner, Gau, a boy whom he rescued from death three years ago. Upon his victims, Raikou places spider lilies with the intent of luring Raimei to a field of spider lilies so that he could confront his younger sister later on. He chooses not to tell Raimei his motives behind the massacre to protect her innocence. This leads to a battle between the two, as Raimei finds it her job, as part of the Shimizu clan, to deliver judgement. In her eyes Raikou has soiled the Shimizu family name. She finds Raikou near where the Shimizu house once stood, the place where the red Spider Lillies grow. During this battle, Raikou cuts deep into Raimei and leaves her bleeding, and incapacitated in the rain, where he then leaves with her sword, Kuro no Tsurugi. Later, he confides in his partner, and only real friend, Gau, after he is asked about his past. He tells Gau the whole truth, but makes him swear to secrecy, and makes it clear that there will have to be punishment if he doesn't keep his promise. To reach the top of the Spirit Tower, he has to destroy the 8 shells on the wall that keeps the Seal of the Prehistoric Orochi locked. But Raikou gives Kurogamon back, but quickly disarms Raimei anyway because Raimei goes forward to meet Raikou for a rematch. Upset, Raimei lands a punch on Raikou, yelling at him for thinking her to be so weak and taking on the burden alone. Crying, she asks him to come home. But Raikou loves her sister and apologizes to her by saying that it is too late. But the fight was short that Lyric awakens after breaking the seal. With luck makes her run once more. With the Prehistoric Orochi pursuing Raiko and Raimei, Gau, who in an attempt to intervene, Shows Raikou and Raimei the way out of the Spirit Tower and the Hole was too human-sized to fit the Prehistoric Beast, the one meant for Raimei, saying "I came to accept my punishment." Gau then falls over bleeding, and instead of being angry, he begs for the two to stop fighting, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose. Raikou carries the unconscious Gau carefully like a backpack to the Hospital, his concern for Gau's condition runs so deep that he contemplates whether Gau will awaken or not, believing that he will not, due to thinking that Gau no longer wanted to see him again. At some Point the Human-sized Hole was getting Bigger and the Prehistoric Serpent saw it's chance to be free roaming around the continent in Bamboo Forests and different cities and towns. Most People believed that it resembled the Giant Monster Truck. 'Meeting Yulia Jue' Seeing characteristics of their mother in her, Raikou hugged Raimei because it's Raikou's fault for their mother being killed by the Knuckles Clan. The Stranger appeared and writes on Raikou's Heart, "Kare o shinjiru mono wa, horobi ga, eien no inochi o motte inai mono", stating that Jesus saved him from his sins. He is struck by an epidemic and barely able to move. Crying, Raimei asks him to come home. However, Yoite leaves the hospital, but not before using Kira on Gau, who was still in a coma. Gau recovers due to the effect of Kira. Raikou catches up with Yoite, who is remembering his past. Yoite simply feels grateful that he met Raikou. Raikou then steps away for a bit to get some drinks and comes back to find Yoite’s body dissolving into the air. Raikou sees the Jurassic Orochi sleeping in it's Ice Cocoon. It stayed on the Crystal continent of Izumo. Raikou uses the seven Power Stones to seal himself in the Coffin with his sword to let the People of Japan bring it from the ancient city to Tokyo. Family *Fortress Gundam- Descendant Quotes *Godzilla Roar Category:Cultural Creatures